All's Fair in Love and Civil War
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: Cammie's a Confederate girl, and Zach's a Union soldier. They were never meant to fall in love but they did. Will their love survive the Civil War? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's the first chapter to All's Fair in Love and Civil War. Now, I know it's not great, and all comments are welcome, but I had to get this chapter out. I don't own GG. :D Or the Civil War.

Cameron Morgan and her friend Rebecca Baxter were strolling in the streets of their little town of Roseville, Virginia. Mr. Morgan had warned them not to go out, because war fever had broken out, but the girls ignored his pleas.

As they were strolling down the streets, Cammie tried to ignore the ugly stares their male escort, Joshua, was giving to Rebecca, who was their family slave.

As the clock tower in the town square rang, Joshua finally sneered. "Really, Bexy, don't you have pigs to clean up after, or chores to do?"

Rebecca and Cammie looked up, shocked that he had dropped the polite "Miss" prefix that most gentlemen had to use when addressing young ladies, and had even shortened her name.

Seeing the look of shock on Cameron's face, he shrugged and said, "Well, what? It's not like she's ever going to be important enough to be addressed like a _human_."

Rebecca sighed and looked away. "I'll see you at home Miss Morgan," she whispered silently. Cameron nodded and watched her walk away, praying to god that she wouldn't lash out in her anger.

As they continued walking, Cameron noted, "You should really be more polite to her you know." As Joshua opened his mouth to protest, she cringed internally and played the one card that she knew would get him. "She's my friend, and like family to me, J-Josh." She stuttered over the nickname that he had insisted she called him by. "If you ever expect to woo me, you'll have to be nice to her." She turned her face away from him, as if in anger, but really in shame.

"Oh, and I suppose you'll be wanting a soldier from up North won't you?" he sneered, but backing down just the same.

Cammie felt dirty for playing the marriage card on him. Everyone knew that Josh was in love with Cammie, and Cammie had tried hard to like him back. But in truth, Josh was.... a spineless loser, just like every other boy in the town. At least he came from a decent family. But what girl never dreamed of having a war hero?

Instead, Cammie curled her lip back in distaste. "A Yankee? Please. A dog wouldn't eat their food scraps."

Josh laughed, and Cammie smiled before asking, "What is your opinion on the war?"

He immediately stopped laughing and turned to her, placing both hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Cammie, the war is no place for a lady. You're father would have a fit if he knew I even indulged you in this kind of conversation. Take it out of your mind immediately." With that, he began walking ahead.

Cammie gritted her teeth and clutched her parasol tightly in her hand until she saw the whites of her knuckles. That was another thing she hated about Josh. Not only was he spineless, but he felt that women were inferior. Oh, how she'd like to stick her parasol-

"Cammie? Are you coming or not?" Josh's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she hurried to catch up with him.

They reached the gazebo, which had a moat drawn around it. He helped her into the gazebo, and they sat there for a while, looking at the town around them.

"You know, I'm enlisting in the war." Josh's voice broke the comfortable silence. Cammie looked up, confusion written in her eyes. "Are you? What unit will you be apart of?" she asked. Maybe he wasn't such a spineless fool.

"I'll be in the lowest regime," he said, suddenly hurrying to add, "But they place you on where you live," as if he thought she would be unimpressed.

Cammie nodded, unconvinced. "I thought they placed you based on merit. That's what my grandfather told my father." Josh rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. "Please Cammie, what do you know? You're just a girl. Besides, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on men when they speak."

Cammie suppressed the urge to slap Josh and instead stood up abruptly. "Please take me home. I think the heat is beginning to bother me."

Josh stood up, concern showing in his blue eyes. "Of course, come on." He took her elbow and began walking her home. When they reached her doorstep, Cammie turned to tell him thank you and good bye, but instead found herself saying, "When do you leave?"

"I leave tomorrow actually." He was beginning to fidget, and his face was turning an unnatural red color. "I would, I would feel a lot better about going if, if you would," he said, lowering himself to the ground on one knee. Cammie backed away, in horror as he whispered, "Will you marry me?"

A flaming sensation spread across Cammie's face and she bumped into her door, muttering something about talking to him later about this.

She opened her door, ran in and slammed the door behind her, as she struggled to catch her breath.

And just as she thought her day couldn't get any worse, her father walked it, excited yet worried as he announced, "The fired the first shot sweetheart. The Civil War has begun!"

AN: Soo, what did you think? Wanna press the little green button and tell me?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Uh... yeah. Another chapter, that I'm not to sure about. Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Cammie sat still in the chair wincing every so often as Bex pulled her hair into a neat braid.

"OW! Rebecca!" Cammie cried, trying to use some of her white authority, but miserably failing. Bex just laughed and poked Cammie gently with the brush. "Yes Miss Cameron?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face before breaking out into giggles.

The two girls had been friends forever, since Mr. Morgan had bought a young slave girl about Cammie's age when she was six. Cammie still remembered when she met Bex.

_She had been walking in the gardens around her house when suddenly she heard crying from inside the rosebushes. Intrigued, she got down on her knees and pushed aside the branches of the bush, suddenly revealing a pair of big brown eyes, that blinked and then suddenly squealed and ran out of the bushes, barreling into Cammie and knocking her down before starting to run away. Cammie had laid on the ground, in shock as she heard the footsteps retreat and then suddenly come back. Cammie was startled when she saw the eyes again, and this time she saw that they belonged to a young slave girl with a pretty face and long black hair braided down her back._

"_I-I'm sorry miss!" the girl had cried, tears seeping from the corners of her eyes. "Please, please don't tell Sir that I knocked ya ova! Please don't! Or he'll whip me fa sho!" The little girl's eyes darted from side to side, as if she was seeing something other than the rose gardens. Cammie was confused. She wondered what she was looking at, and why she was so scared to get a whipping. Her father had never hit a slave._

_And then it dawned on her as she saw the blood seeping through the girl's slave. She had been whipped at her old master's house and she had re-opened her wounds._

_Cammie opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly, the girl fainted into her arms from exhaustion, and maybe lack of blood._

_Cammie didn't know why, but she felt a close connection with the slave girl. Maybe because they were the same age, but she knew she couldn't leave the girl on her own. So Cammie screamed. After her father had found a doctor who would be willing to work on the slave girl, and they calmed her down, Cammie was able to convince her father to let Rebecca be her personal assistant. And from then on, they were the best of friends. _

She was cut out of her musings when she felt Bex poke the brush into her side again. "So Cammie, what happened? You came home from your walk yesterday with Mr. Abraham white as a ghost. What did he tell you?"

Cammie gulped and turned around in her chair. "I think you better sit down." Bex looked at her strangely before taking a seat on the edge of Cammie's bed.

"Well, he told me that.... he was enlisting in the army." Bex gasped, and looked conflicted between ecstatic and sad.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. I knew that you liked him in the beginning...." she trailed off, unsure what to say after that.

"I never _liked_ liked him, Bex," Cammie sighed. "And that's the problem. Before I met him, he was just a handsome face in the crowd. After I got to know him...." Cammie trailed off. She knew she wasn't attracted to Josh, but she didn't know why. "He, he was rude to you."

Bex leaned back on her elbow and stared at her skeptically. "You know that's not the problem. Besides, I can handle myself. And don't tell me it's because he treats you poorly. Sweetie, you gotta get over this, "Woman will be equal to men" notion you got floating around in your head. It is never gonna happen. Well, anyways, what happened?" Cammie blinked, allowing a few tears to creep down her face. "He asked me to marry him." The silence that followed was deafening. Finally Bex exclaimed, "Well, what did you say?"

"I said, that, I'd get back to him," Cammie stuttered. Bex shot up. "You did what? Cammie, why would you do that? Yes, we know that Josh is on the jerkier side of the spectrum, but your 16, he's from a good family, what's stopping you?" Cammie thought about it before answering. She didn't want to be scolded by Bex.

"I don't love him," she answered, causing Bex to groan angrily. "Honey, the only person who could love him for who he is, is his mother. But, he's your best choice. You gotta tell him before he leaves that you'll marry him."

Cammie shook her head. "I can't. He left this morning." Bex grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, before putting it down, smoothing down her hair and then re-doing the bed. Not looking at Cammie she said, "Cammie, I'm your friend, and what I'm saying is for your own good. Do you know that _no other_ boy would take you? Everyone is turned off by your superior attitude. Face it. Women will always be inferior to men. It's something you have to get used to if you plan on getting married. So unless you find another boy who'll take you, be prepared for a life as the new Mrs. Abraham."

She finished making the bed before walking over to Cammie and placing an arm on her shoulder. "C'mon Miss Morgan. Your father wants you ready for dinner tonight. Apparently Roseville is hosting a unit of the Union army," she said, taking a deep blue dress from Cammie's wardrobe.

"Did you say Union army?" Cammie asked, walking over to the bed, pretending nonchalance.

"Yes, and don't act like you're not excited. You've been obsessed with the military ever since you could read. Lord knows why," Bex muttered, helping Cammie out of her old dress and into her new one.

"Because the military is _exciting, _and the soldiers are always pleasant company," Cammie giggled. "Bex, are you a Union sympathizer?"

Bex shook her head. "No, I like it here too much to leave." A devilish grin spread across her face. "Beside's I've helped you get ready all your life. If I leave, who will help you get dressed?"

The room resounded with the laughter of two girls who were glad to be on lighter topics.

~Hours Later~

Cammie sat next to her friend, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry at the long dining table in the Morgan plantation.

Elizabeth was currently hyperventilating about Josh's proposal.

"Joshua Abraham asked you?" she asked. Cammie nodded, lips in a thin line. Elizabeth was intelligent, but for a girl who had never interacted with boys, she was still excitable. Meanwhile, Macey just poked sullenly at her dinner, uninterested in the topic of Cammie's proposal. She knew Cammie wouldn't marry Joshua. They weren't meant to be.

Cammie was looking up from her dinner to tell Elizabeth that she was considering accepting his proposal when the doors flew open and a slew of men crowded her father's dining hall. They filled the unoccupied seats, and she looked up at the boy, because he really was a boy, maybe only a year older than her, and stopped breathing. Because she met a pair of beautiful green eyes and haunting smirk, and she knew that that face would haunt her. He stretched his hand out across the table and grasped her own, bringing it to his lips and gently pressing his lips to her hands before dropping it, all the while looking in her eyes.

"Good evening Miss Morgan. My name is Zachary Goode."

_Zachary Goode._

AN: Yep, cheesy, like pizza. :D What did you think? Anything to improve upon? Wanna press the little green button? Also, if anyone wants to see Cammie's dress, go to my profile and click the link under AFILACW. K!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, more Zach, hope you like. I think I rambled alot, so review and tell me what you thought. :)

Cammie stared hard at her bowl of soup, wishing that she had ordered the winter squash soup instead, because now she couldn't help but compare the soup to the emerald eyes of the person sitting across from her. She blushed at the thought and quickly turned to Elizabeth to finish the statement she had been beginning to make.

"Hey Lizzie, remember that...." she trailed off, feeling the intense gaze of Mr. Goode on her. For some reason, she felt ashamed to talk about Josh's proposal in front of this man. It was probably because he was staring at her so much. Nothing else.... right?

"Remember what?" Liz hissed under her breath. Cammie shook her head. "Never mind."

"My sister...." Zachary muttered, causing both Liz and Cammie to look up at him.

"Excuse me sir?" Lizzie asked, confused. He looked at the, flashing them a brilliant white smile. "I'm sorry to have startled you out of your conversation ladies, but I couldn't help but notice that you looked like my sister Anjanette, she's very short and petite, just like you Miss Sutton."

Liz looked shocked, while Cammie blushed, again. Of course he wasn't looking at her; he was looking at Lizzie because she looked like his sister. Why did she think he was looking at her, and why was she blushing so much....

"But how Mr. Goode? Lizzie has brown eyes and blonde hair, and freckles, and you have green eyes, brown hair and you don't have freckles," Cammie blurted out, blushing.

Humor danced in Zachary's eyes and one side of his lips quirked up into a half-smile. "My father remarried after my mother's death, a girl from down South, actually. Ann is their child, my half sister. But she's amazing, the light of my life almost. And I like to think of her as a symbol almost." Zach looked Cammie directly in the eyes. "A symbol that love can survive a civil war."

Cammie blushed and looked towards her father, who had stood up, glad for the distraction. But all the while, her mind was buzzing.

What had he meant by love surviving a civil war? And why had he looked at her? With all these thoughts spinning around her head, she didn't hear a word her father said, or notice that he had stopped talking until she heard chairs scraping around her.

Looking around, she got up hastily, and felt a hand grab hers.

It was Zach. He grinned and offered his arm.

"Well Miss Morgan, the men and women are retiring to their separate rooms for a wonderful evening of gossip and cards. Can I interest you in a walk in the gardens instead?"

Cammie nodded and blushed. _What was this feeling?_

So they walked out into the gardens and began talking.

"So, why did you join the army Mr. Goode?" Cammie asked, testing her luck. Zach stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "I believe in the cause," before continuing to walk. Her shock caused Cammie to stumble, and Zach caught her before she fell.

"Careful Miss Morgan," he chuckled. "Don't want any rumors to spread around."

Cammie stared at him, a blush of anger spreading across her cheeks. "How dare you!" she cried, gathering her skirts and walking off to sit on a stone bench.

Zach walked after her, and when she looked at him, she couldn't help but sigh and tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"What? What did I say?" he asked, his eyes searching her own. She sighed and looked at him. "Mr. Goode, you insinuated that I'm one of _those_ girls," she said, stressing the word those, hoping he'd get the idea. He nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry, I should've thought about that. At home, it's an acceptable enough joke. I'm sorry," he apologized. Cammie nodded before smiling.

"So, why didn't you tell me that the war is no place for a woman to be when I asked you about joining the army?"

Zach looked at her nervously. ".Why would I tell you that? Everyone has a right to be interested in the war. You Dixies sure are weird."

Cammie sighed longingly. "You Yankees sure are lucky. Here, every time I mention the war, people go around shushing me."

Zach smiled and pulled Cammie to her feet. "Well Miss Morgan, I'm sure by now your friends will be missing you, and my unit will be missing me. How about we return inside?"

Cammie took Zach's arm, trying to ignore the fluttering inside her. "I think that will be a good idea, Mr. Goode." He laughed as they began the walk inside.

Once they got inside, Zach walked Cammie to the tea room where they could hear the chattering of women inside.

They stopped outside the door, and Cammie turned to wish Zach good night.

"Good night Mr. Goode," she said.

He groaned and shook his head. "Miss Morgan, if we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, than you have to call me Mr. Zach, or Captain Zach if you like."

"Well, then you have to call me Miss Cameron.... and wait, you're the captain?" She cried incredulously.

He smiled slowly. "Yes _Miss Cameron_," he smirked, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving her alone in the hall.

She opened the door to the tea room, and was instantaneously bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?" Tina asked, her unruly red hair actually controlled. Everyone froze and then turned to face her. Even Bex looked interested while she was pouring tea.

Then Macey slowly stood up, almost bumping Bex.

"Maybe she was out with Captain Goode," she said mischievously. Immediately everyone began talking.

"Oh, he's so cute,"

"I think he likes Cammie,"

"Do you think he noticed me?"

But the one that stood out the most was, "You are so lucky that your father let him stay with you!"

Cammie turned to Eva, shocked.

"What?" she cried.

"Didn't you hear?" Eva asked. "You and the Captain are going to be house mates!"

Through the din of her friends teasing her, Cammie realized what he had meant when he said they'd be seeing a lot of each other. Of course that's what he meant.

So why was she so disappointed?

AN: So??? Press the green button and tell me. "After all, buttons were made for pressing!"


	4. AN: Hiatus Alert

Hey guys! Sorry, not a chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is going to be on hiatus for a little while.... I'm sorry to all of you who were looking forward to a chapter, and I'm really thankful to all of you who have reviewed. Gods, I hate writer's block.... Anyways, thanks again to all of you, and I'm soooooo sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, I'm back. You should actually thank silverstream27 for this chapter. It was her amazing advice that finally got an idea lodged in my head. I know it's not that great, but hope you enjoy either way.

Cammie sat by the window, absentmindedly threading a design on her pillow. She started when she pricked her finger with the needle. Letting out a breathy chuckle, she set the needlework aside, and looked for her handkerchief to put pressure on her bleeding finger.

Her head swiveling left and right, she continued to search for the handkerchief. Finally, she found it, and wrapped her finger in it, gently pressing on it. Still, her mind wandered, and this time she allowed it to.

It had been a month since Captain Zach and his troops had been in Roseville, Virginia, and she was very disappointed. She had only spent minimal time with the Captain; he had accompanied her into town one afternoon, so she could buy some thread. On the way and back, he had hardly uttered two words to her, although he chatted up every girl they passed on the streets.

Cammie sighed and sat up straight. "Good evening Miss Johansson, Miss O' Brian." She mimicked Zach, scrunching up her face. Then she sighed and plopped her hands back into her lap.

That wasn't the only reason she was upset. She knew that Zach was busy as Captain, training his troops and all, and she hadn't been all that outspoken either.

Josh had sent her a letter.

Sighing, she unraveled her finger and examined it. It seemed fine now. Putting the handkerchief to the side, she picked up the letter from Joshua, or rather, Lieutenant Abrahams.

She couldn't help it as her lip raised up slightly on one side as she skimmed the letter. Although she often thought Josh was a spineless fool, this was the boy she had grown up with, and at times he could be sweet.

But now Josh had told her father that he had proposed to her, and his regime was returning to Roseville.

Cammie was in trouble now. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for the mysterious Union captain, but at the same time, she knew Josh. He was familiar, and what was expected.

"What's a war torn girl to do?" she mused, staring blankly at the paper.

At the moment, the doors to the parlor burst open, and Captain Zach came striding in, walking in so fast that his boots hardly made a sound on the granite floor of the mansion.

Cammie jumped up, hiding the letter behind her back, and opened her mouth to utter the proper greeting when the Captain swept her into a kiss.

Cammie knew that she should have slapped him and stepped away, but instead, she felt like she was floating between heaven and earth.

Captain Zach broke the kiss, and backed up. They both stared at each other across the room, breathing heavily.

Cammie just uttered one word.

"Zach."

Immediately, he began talking.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'd tried so hard to ignore this feeling-to ignore you- but it didn't work! Every where I look, I saw you, and it distracted me from work, and I couldn't concentrate. And then I realized that it was because I loved you."

Cammie could only stare, and Zach looked at her shocked expression. "Of course, I realize that you couldn't feel the same way about me yet- we've hardly spent time together. But I know you feel something- and" he stalked back up to her and kissed her again, softly.

"And I know you _will_ fall in love with me." He laughed and smoothed some hair away from her face.

"Cameron Anne Morgan, one day, I'm going to make you my wife."

Cammie could only kiss him again. Meanwhile, the letter burned in her hand.

Josh's date of arrival was tomorrow.

AN: What did you think? Please review! I need feedback to keep writing!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Again, sorry for the long wait! Finals and other junk. :( Anyways, schools almost over and I finally got this chapter up! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own. :(

Cammie stared out the window, not noticing the dull and dreary setting outside of her. All around her, rain poured in sheets, but she took no notice of it. Instead, she sighed miserably and looked at the door, and Bex stumbled in, holding a pile of clothes higher than her head.

Instead of rushing up to help her pick up the clothes, Cammie just sighed again and turned back to the window.

Bex silently picked up the clothes and dumped them on the bed before moving to Cammie. She picked up a comb and then began gently brushing her hair, like she did when Cammie was a child, and had been teased by her older brother.

"What am I going to do Bex?" Cammie cried. Bex just continued brushing Cammie's hair, until she was satisfied with the texture. Then, she placed the brush down, where the wood made a dull thud against the window sill, and then began putting Cammie's hair into an up-do.

Finally, she spoke. "Cammie, I'm not sure what you **can** do. I hate to say it. But you really have led both these boys on. You've let Josh believe that the two of you are engaged to be married, and you let Zach believe that you are unattached, willing to marry him. You have to make a choice, and let one of 'em know that, you're not interested." She continued doing Cammie's hair.

Meanwhile, Cammie played with her hand before letting out what she thought. "But, I can't choose!"

Suddenly, Bex exploded. "What do you mean you can't choose? You yourself said that Josh was a spineless, sexist fool. You would obviously be happier with Zach then, wouldn't you?" She sighed impatiently and began undoing Cammie's updo. In her outburst, she had messed it up. Cammie batted Bex's hand away, and turned around in her chair, her eyes gleaming with tears of frustration.

"That's just it Bex! Josh has sent me tons of letters from his minimal time in war, but I can see that he has changed!" She stood up and grabbed Bex's hand in her own.

"Bex, part of me loves Zach, and part of me loves Josh. I don't know which to choose!" Bex looked Cammie in the eyes before cracking a small smile. A smile of sadness. She grabbed Cammie by the shoulders and sat her down, and began working on her hair.

"Well Cam. Josh is going to be here in a few hours. Who knows? Maybe you won't have to make the decision yet."

Cammie nodded, and inhaled shakily while dabbing away tears that had pooled in the corners of her eyes. "Maybe you're right." She managed a smile as she saw a horse, galloping towards her estate.

Bex placed her hand on her shoulders. "You look great. Go down. Greet Josh, and then when you retire to bed, think about your choices." As Cammie stood up and walked to the door, Bex returned to the pile on the bed. As she heard the door creak open, she smiled deviously.

"Besides," she said. "From what I heard, the Captain isn't dining at the estate tonight. Apparently his regiment is dining in town."

She giggled at Cammie's groan of anger as she was swept down to the dining hall.

Cammie and her father stood side by side in the foyer of the estate. Cammie nervously tugged at her hair while her father stood by her, beaming. He was finally going to get to meet his son in law to be.

Finally, the door creaked open, and a slave ushered Josh in. Cammie's father smiled and got out of his chair, immediately hugging Josh. Then he turned to Cammie.

"Cammie darling, aren't you going to stand up and greet your fiancée?" Cammie blushed and looked down at her hands, which had violently twisted her handkerchief into knots. Finally, she sighed, put a small smile on her face, and walked over to Josh.

"Mr. Abraham." She smiled tightly, addressing him coolly. Her father laughed a booming laugh and slapped Josh on the back, shoving him onto Cammie.

"Josh! You've got my daughter tongue-tied!" Blushing, Cammie looked away. Her father was about to speak again when the slave walked back in.

"A guest to see you Mr. Morgan," she said, curtseying and walking out.

Cammie's father chuckled and followed her out, leaving Cammie and Josh standing inches apart in an awkward silence.

"Oh, Captain! What a surprise! I'd thought your regime was dining in town today!" Cammie heard her father say. She immediately tensed. She wasn't prepared for a confrontation.

"Oh, good evening Mr. Morgan. Uh, we were on our way actually. I just felt like I ought to let you know that we were leaving. I probably won't be back till late." Zach's voice flowed into the foyer.

"No, no, not a problem! You and your men enjoy yourselves tonight!"

"Goodnight sir," Zach said. Cammie listened carefully, hearing the tap of his boots against the floor. Finally, when the door closed, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her father walked back in.

"Well children?" He clapped his hands together. "Shall we eat? I'm sure Josh has many tales to tell us!"

Cammie smiled and followed the men into the dining room.

She had been spared for one night.

AN: What did you think? Please review! And I hope you guys think about entering my challenge! All the info is on my profile!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. :) I got sidetracked. Summer is not a easy time to focus. :) So Cammie's got some important decisions to make. Who's she going to choose? Josh or Zach?

I DONT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS! OR THE CIVIL WAR!

Cammie lounged miserably in her chair, and then sighed, and with a shuffle of skirts, got up again and began pacing the length of the ball room. The she sighed again and sat down. It seemed that nowadays all she ever did was sigh and pace. Bex chuckled from her seat by the window, where she was making a quilt.

Cammie groaned, and placed her head in her hands. "I do not understand why I have to marry, now. I'm barely sixteen!"

Bex exhaled slowly. These past few weeks had been very tiring on her. "Younger than you are happy mothers made Cammie," she smiled, quoting Shakespeare. Then she turned and picked up her work. "Besides, it's our place in society. Serve thy father, thy husband and then thy son." She grimaced as she stuck the needle into her thumb.

Cammie supposed that Bex would know. She had married young, and already had a daughter, who had both been sold to a plantation owner in Georgia.

Instead, she moaned, "But why now? Zach understands that it's not a woman's role to bear children; that they can have lives."

Finally, Bex snapped. "Then tell Zach that you want to run away with him, and that you're not engaged to Josh."

Cammie nodded. "Zach would make me happier. But Josh is home. Josh is where you and Father are. How can I leave him?"

Bex smiled. "Cam, you know what everyone in town thinks about your relationship with your father. If you married Josh, Mrs. Abraham would insist that you stop seeing him. And as for me, well, I could always come up north with you. So you need to make a choice Cammie." She got up, and began walking to the door. "I hear that the Captain will be coming for dinner in about an hour. I suggest you make your choice, _soon_."

Placing her hand on Cammie's shoulder, Bex squeezed her shoulder and then left. Cammie looked out the window, and began thinking about her discussion with Bex. Finally, she came to a decision. She couldn't believe how she had acted, and led on both boys.

She sighed, and looked down to her hands. It was time to make her decision known.

AN: Sorry it was so short! I just want to add some suspense. :)Keep looking for the next update! And my challenge is still open, but not for long! Please consider entering! Details are on my profile!


	8. Chapter Help!

AN: Again, sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own. :(

Hey guys! Before I can start the next chapter for All's Fair in Love and Civil War I have a poll for you guys! Please visit my profile and vote! I really need you guys to voteand , and soon, so that I can get to work and update the chapter quickly for you all to enjoy!

Thanks a lot for your support and participation, and I'm really so sorry that I haven't updated yet!

Once again, thank you!

Gallagher Rose


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well people, when I check the poll, yes was winning, so here it is, the next chapter of All's Fair in Love and Civil War, introducing Zach's sister, Anjanette!

I do not own Gallagher Girls or the Civil War, I do however, own Anjanette Goode. :)

Cammie moved stealthily down the stairs, as if she were six, and not sixteen. She couldn't see anyone downstairs, but she could hear the conversation quite clearly.

"Good evening Captain!" It was her father.

"Good evening Mr. Morgan," Zach's low voice weaved its way through the entrance. Cammie exhaled quickly, and began to stand up and begin her walk down the stairs until she heard her father speak again.

"Well, who is that beauty getting out of your carriage Goode? Is that your fiancé?" Cammie stiffened and waited for Zach's answer.

"She is very beautiful, isn't she? It's quite a difficult job, back home, keeping the other boys away from her." Cammie let out a short cry, and then ran back up the stairs, nearly knocking Bex, who had been leaving her room, down.

Sighing, Bex turned around and re-entered Cammie room, shutting the door behind her. Turning to face the sobbing girl, she stated bluntly, "He's engaged, isn't he?"

Cammie nodded and sobbed into her pillow. "Father asked him about some, 'beautiful' girl coming out of his carriage, and asked if she was his fiancée. He didn't deny it! In fact, he said that he always had trouble keeping other boys away from her at home!"

Bex took a deep breath, trying to control her trembling fists. "Did the Captain ever mention any siblings?"

Cammie shook her head as she sat up in her bed. "No, I can't recall that he ever did..." She moaned and flopped down in the bed. "Bex, please tell Father that I'm ill. I can't possibly go down knowing that Zach has a fiancé! And to think! I was going to tell him that I would run to the North with him!" She wiped her tears and looked at her lap, even as Bex left, and closed the door behind her.

Bex leaned against the door, controlling her breathing. How could the Captain treat Cammie like that, if he knew that he had a fiancé waiting for him at home? At least Cammie wasn't sure about Josh! She inhaled deeply and began walking down the stairs.

_Zach POV_

I smiled as I talked to Mr. Morgan. Where was Cammie? Then he happened to look out the window.

"Well, who is that beauty getting out of your carriage Goode? Is she your fiancée?" I smiled and shook my head.

"She is very beautiful, isn't she? It's quite a difficult job, back home, keeping the other boys away from her." I paused as I heard a sharp cry from somewhere, followed by lithe footsteps. Most people couldn't hear it, but my time in the war had trained me to notice even the smallest details. However, looking around, I couldn't see anything, and shrugged. Must be the stress getting to me. I continued talking.

"She's not my fiancé sir. She's my sister, Anjanette. She had been feeling under weather, and so I bought her down South from some fresh air and country scenery. I hope it was alright, but I was wondering if she could stay with you and Cameron."

Mr. Morgan nodded. "It should be fine. I'm sure Cammie would enjoy more female company, especially as her wedding draws closer."

I chocked on the lungful of air that I had inhaled. "I'm sorry? I didn't realize that Cameron was engaged."

Mr. Morgan smiled, blissfully unaware of the turmoil boiling within me. "She is, to a local boy in fact. I believe that he had asked her just before the war started, and he went to war. He's returned home on some leave, and his mother aims to marry them before he has to leave again. He only told me last week when he returned."

I set my jaw. Through clenched teeth I asked, "And Cameron? She must be excited."

Mr. Morgan shook his head slightly. "She's told me before that she would be happy with Josh, but recently, she's been a little down. It looks like something was weighing on her mind."

"_Yeah, probably trying to figure out how to tell me that she had been leading me on!"_ I thought angrily. I quickly wiped the scowl of my face as my sister came into the room.

She curtsied to Mr. Morgan and then quickly scurried back by my side. She was only 15 years old, there was a three year difference between us.

Mr. Morgan frowned. "Where is that girl?" he muttered making a move to go up the stairs, however, Cammie's friend, Bex came down the stairs.

"Good evening sir. Miss Morgan's feeling a bit under weather, and won't be joining us for dinner tonight."

Mr. Morgan nodded. "Ah, well, hope it's nothing too serious. She is getting married soon."

Bex nodded, all the while looking at me. "Yes sir. Mr. Abrahams is a good, honest man. Unlike some others." She muttered the last part under her breath before walking away.

Sick? Bullshit. She was probably scared to come down and face me. But I would find some way to get her to admit the truth sooner or later.

AN: Again, I know, a cliffie, but I'm hoping to update again! School starts in about three weeks, and I have SO much work to do, it's crazy! It's really silly, because every year I tell myself I'll start my work in the beginning of summer, but it never happens. Anyways! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ugh. School is so crazy. I'm finally back, with this painfully short chapter. Hopefully it meets any and all expectations! Without further ado,

*Disclaimed*

Cammie leaned against the window pane, looking out into the dismal weather. If she strained her ears, she was able to hear the rhythmic patter of trained footsteps of soldiers marching and practicing in rain.

Zach claimed that the troops' time in the South, away from action had softened them. He had spent every day and night for the last two weeks training his men. He hadn't taken his meals in the estate either.

Cammie herself hadn't dared to leave her room, and her only company was Bex. She sniffed disdainfully and turned away from the window. She was a Southern heiress. She didn't need to spend her time contemplating that Northern... _pig_. She sighed again and stood up on the step stool that had been placed to help the seamstress.

In another two days, Cammie Morgan would officially become Cammie Abraham. She still couldn't say the name without making a face, but at least Joshua loved her. Her cousin was always sending her letters from the India. One of her letters detailed the wedding of one of her maidservants. The marriage had been an arranged one. If the barbarian girl could learn to love someone, then so could she, Cammie decided. *

With that set in her mind, she took a confident step onto the step stool.

The seamstress immediately got to work, sewing this, hemming that. This left Cammie time to think, and only a few hours later, when the seamstress pricked her, did Cammie get startled out of her thoughts and snap at her to be careful.

That was when she noticed that the pitter-pattering of the rain and footsteps had stopped.

"Stop, stop!" Cammie commanded the seamstress. Hastily stepping out of her half-finished wedding gown, and scrambling into her previous gown, Cammie ran out of her room. Running down the grand staircase and out of the door, she was able to see the last of the regiment marching away from Morgan Estate, and a young girl with long blonde hair tied in a braid, waving eagerly and jumping up from time to time.

Cammie collapsed on the lawn, too shocked to even stand.

The regiment had left. Their captain had left with them. _Zach had left her_.

Immediately she jumped up. Why did that bother her? She was getting married in two days, and Zach had his fiancée... Whom he had left here...

Nothing was making sense to her. Why would Zach bring his fiancée down south, and then leave her here while he left?

Cammie shook out her skirts and walked over to girl. Gripping her shoulder, Cammie whirled the girl around and immediately took a step back.

The girl looked like Liz, and entirely too young to be engaged!

"Who are you?" the girl asked her, impatience laced in her voice.

"I'm Cameron Morgan. My father owns the estate." Cammie's voice was tense and clipped.

Immediately the girl dropped into a semi-curtsy. "Good day Miss Morgan. I was beginning to think we would never meet! Zachary has told me so much about you!"

Cammie's eye brows shot up. "Really?" she said, keeping her voice cool and distant. She didn't want to reveal anything to this girl just yet.

The girl nodded eagerly. Cammie pursed her lips and then reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, dragging her back to the estate.

"Come on. It can hardly be good for us to be standing out here in the damp air for too long."

Cammie gestured for the girl to sit and she settled herself on the couch opposite her.

"What _has_ Captain Goode told you about me exactly?" she asked.

"Well, Zachary wrote home one day and told us all about a spunky Southern girl he'd found. He said he was insistent on marrying her- I mean you."

"The Captain told you that?" Cammie exclaimed, incredulous.

The girl tilted her head. "Of course. In fact, I was so looking forward to calling you my sister"

"Sister!" Cammie shot up out her chair!" "My goodness, don't tell me the Captain is a Mormon!" +

"A Mormon? No, we're good honest Christians!" The girl said.

Cammie's head spun from all the information she received. "If you're Christians, how could you look forward to your fiancée intending on marrying another woman?" She finally exclaimed.

The girl stared at her for a moment before finally bursting out laughing.

"Miss Morgan!" She exclaimed once she had settled down. "Captain Goode isn't my fiancée! He's my brother!"

Cammie blinked in surprise, before gasping. She remembered vaguely a conversation in which Zach mentioned that he had a younger sister, Anjeanette.

"Oh- so you're Anjeanette! I'm so sorry for the way I have been acting, I"

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to," Anjeanette said. "You broke my brother's heart! How could you lead him on, knowing you were engaged to another man?"

Cammie laughed, finally. "But you see, I'm not! I never agreed to Mr. Abraham's proposal! In fact, I had full intention of running away with your brother up North! That is, before I overheard the conversation!"

Anjeanette's face light up. "So you and my brother will get married!" She clapped her hands with glee. "This is so wonderful!"

But Cammie groaned and fell back on the couch. "I fear we won't. Zach's gone ahead with his regiment, while I am still here. I have no idea where to go, and how I will ever catch up with him. And besides, this time, I really am engaged to Joshua!"

She looked over at Anjeanette, who had a menacing twinkle in her eye. "Why don't you just run away? Brides up north do it all the time. In fact, I could help you!"

Cammie sat up. "That's a great idea! In fact we can leave tonight!"

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and a voice called out.

"Leave _where_ tonight?"

Both girls froze, and waited for the full force of the storm.

AN: Alright-y, hopefully you enjoyed. Please review! Some historical notes:

*- Around the time the Civil War started, England had claimed control of India, and was well into the time period known as **The British Raj**. Second, young girls in India were often married at the age of 10 or older, and often arranged marriage. Indians were also considered beneath the British people.

+- I'm sure some of you know what Mormons are. They are people who practice Mormonism. It's a religion where men can take multiple wives. Often Christians believe in polygamous marriages (marriage to one person) so Mormonism was looked down on.

So, I hope that clears things up for you. It's also not meant to offend anyone

G-Rose

P.S. Who do you think overheard their conversation? Go to my poll to put in your opinion!


	11. AN Note and Explanation Hello Again!

Hey guys! This is Gallagher Rose! Um... I don't really know what to say to you guys... Umm. It's been nearly two long years since I'veupdated my story- All's Fair In Love and Civil War. Two LOOOONG years. Maybe I'm flattering myself a little bit here... But I'm really sorry if I've disappointed my readers... I feel like I owe you guys a lot so here goes...

I am sincerely sorry for my lack of work on this fiction and my lack of activity of . I am also so so so so so so so so SO grateful to the people who continued to comment on my story and ask me to update. It's thanks to all of you that I've regained my interest in this story- at least to bring this story to an appropriate close.

2) Now I know this is no excuse, but I feel like I owe you guys an explanation as to why I've been MIA all the same. Here I go…

... It's crunch time for me. I'm entering my senior year of high school and it's really time for me to sit down and put my education at the forefront. As to why I've been gone for so long, the only thing I can tell you is that I started this story as a sophomore. Things slowed down as I began focusing on getting into more advanced classes for my junior year. And then junior year came and getting through my junior year became the issue. It's no excuse, and I'm sure there are authors on FF that juggle more than I do. But it's the honest truth and the only explanation I've got.

Anyways, it's summer vacation now and so I'm going to try to finish this fic over the course of my summer. We'll see if I keep writing after that.

Anyways, there's my super long AN after two years. Now for some fun side notes!

Since it's been so long, I've been exposed to many new things, and gained many new interests!

First of all- does anyone still love Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra or am I the only dork over 12 out there who still does? If there is anyone out there, did you see the Legend of Korra finale? OMG they brought out Aang and all the other Avatars and Korra entered the avatar state and mastered air bending! Ahh! Also, did anyone else nearly die when they heard General Iroh's voice from LOK? Sorry, it's just that I'm a HUGE Zuko fangirl and Maiko shipper from the old series. For LOK I'd say that I ship Bolin and Korra. Bolin is just so amazing, and well, Mako is overrated. But that's just me. I did like Asami and Mako together. Oh well... I've always been the slightly odd one... HarryxHermione, MakoxAsami, BolinxKorra, ZukoxMai. Oh well…

Also, has anyone heard of KPOP? Anyone into KPOP? I got into it a while back. I'm not, like, obsessed or anything, but I really really like it. If anyone wants to talk, PM me!

Anyways, LOOOONG AN note after 2 years, aren't you all lucky? I just realized how elusive I've been in the past on FF, so all this info must be a slap in the face huh? Sorry! Try to anticipate an actual chapter (not some lousy AN) within a day or two okay? I promise I'll actually upload it this time!

~Gallagher Rose~


	12. Chapter 12

"Leave _where_ tonight?"

Both girls froze and waited for the full force of the storm. Cammie turned around in, and then exhaled a breathy chuckle.

"Goodness Bex, you scared me!" She cracked a small smile at Bex who remained unmoved, simply putting down the basket of laundry in her hands and folding her arms.

"Oh, by the way, this is Anjeanette Goode. Captain Goode's sister." Cammie smiled and introduced Anjeanette to Bex. The young girl just stared wide eyed at Bex before dropping into a slight curtsy.

Bex's eyes widened and she dropped into a low curtsy before setting her attention on Cammie.

"Leaving _where_ tonight?" she repeated, her tone low and impatient.

Cammie's smile froze and she paused a minute to regain herself. "Oh nothing," she said, smiling at Bex while tightening her grip on Anjeanette's shoulders. "I had just promised Anjeanette that I would take her out to the town, just to get a breath of fresh air, and to see some of the South our little town can offer.

Bex cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright," she said. "But you do realize that you're father has forbidden you from leaving the estate at night? Especially without an escort?" She huffed and bent down to pick up the laundry. "Or did you forget Cameron, that we are at war right now?"

That said she turned around and left the room, the door shutting with a soft _click_ behind her.

Cammie's smile fell from her face and she sank to the bed. "She's right, Anjeanette. There is absolutely no way that we can leave tonight. We need supplies, and transportation and... and..." she trailed off, with a miserable look on her face.

Anjeanette turned and sat on the bed next to Cammie and placed on arm around her shoulders. "I know it's going to be difficult Cammie. It's never easy to run away. But we _have_ to leave tonight, otherwise tomorrow morning you'll end up married to Josh Abrahams and that will mean the end of it." Anjeanette tightened her grip around Cammie's shoulders and smiled.

Cammie smiled weakly. "That's great Anjeanette, and I _know_ how important this is. I do love Zach. I want to marry him. But how am I supposed to do that if I'm being held in this house all day? In case you've forgotten, I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow. I doubt anyone would let me out of the house alone during the day, let alone at night."

Anjeanette grinned, a devious, mischievous, young grin. "We can just take my carriage," she said. "And then… leave."

Cammie then mirrored her grin. "Fine. Well then, Miss Goode. I suggest we pack our bags now."

Later that evening, the whole family assembled for the last family dinner. All was silent except for the occasional clink of silver or glassware.

Finally, Cammie spoke up and broke the silence. "Father, would it be alright if I take Miss Goode on a tour of the estate after dinner?"

Her father frowned at her over the rim of his glass. "Cammie, you know how I feel about young ladies roaming around after night. Especially in these times, you know how-"

"Yes, father, I know how unsafe it can be." Cammie sighed. "But it's only going to be a tour of the estate. I won't go past Morgan land, and I'll even take a servant out with me!"

"Oh really, and who would that be?" Her father asked, putting his mug down and staring at her with judging eyes.

"Bex!" Her father's eyebrows shot up and he began to object?

"Rebecca? No, absolutely not! It's not that I don't trust her, but she's another female. And you'll get plenty of time to talk to Bex after your marriage. She's coming with you, don't you remember? To Josh's house?"

"I know that Father, but really! It's my LAST night as an unmarried woman. Can't you at least give me that much? I'm just asking for one last tour of my childhood home before I'm forced to leave it forever!"

She didn't need to force that catch in her throat.

Her father stared at her before returning his gaze to his plate. "Fine. This last one thing." He got up heavily and walked past her chair dropping a kiss to her head. "I'm so glad that you were able to achieve this happiness Cameron," he said. "Your mother would have wanted your happiness." With those final words, he left the girls.

Once they finished dinner, Anjeanette and Cammie walked to the cellar where they had stored the few essentials they needed. Clothes, money, the like.

In Cammie's traveling bag she carried a few sentimental items. Her mother's diamond brooch, a miniature family portrait, and a hair clip her father had given her, the design comprised of many green and blue stones.

The pair hurried to Anjeanette's coach where they had left Bex waiting. They threw their things into the coach and Anjeanette climbed in. Cammie grabbed Bex's hands and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Are you sure you can't come with us Bex," she asked.

Bex smiled sadly, and slid her hands out of Cammie's grip. She hugged her briefly and smoothed some hair away before taking a step back. "You know I can't Cammie. There will be too many stories, and there has to be someone to handle it all here." Her eyes watered and she sighed and looked at her feet before looking back up again. "Go on Miss Morgan, Go find your Northern War hero. And when you become Mrs. Goode, don't forget old Bexy who did Miss Morgan's hair since young, alright?"

Tears had been running down Cammie's face unabashedly at that point and she grabbed Bex and hugged her tightly. "Oh Bex," she sobbed. "How could I ever forget you?" She sighed and let go. "Oh, please try and get free! Find your husband and your little girl! And then come and find me! And if you can't-get free that is- stay here. I'll come back for you when this war is over, alright Bex?"

With those final words, Cammie climbed into the coach, and closed the door. Slowly the coach began its rapid journey.

Cammie turned and looked out the window at Morgan Estate, the home she had grown up in for 16 years. She looked at Bex, her very best friend, who was watching the carriage roll away. She let the curtain fall with a sigh and then turned to look at little Anjeanette, who would have to help her on this long journey. Anjeanette offered her a little smile, to which Cammie could only smile slightly. It probably looked like a grimace more than anything. Then she returned her attention to the window, watching the familiarity of her childhood fly past.

Cammie jerked awake, startled by the wheel of the carriage hitting a pot hole. They had left Roseville along time ago, and were probably at the very edge of the Confederacy. She looked over at Anjeanette, who was sleeping peacefully and gracefully, her head leaning against the wall of the carriage and her breath coming his slow pulls.

Cammie examined the small girl, who looked nothing like her brother. Then she thought of Zach, with his messy brown hair, his determination, his leadership skills, his mischievous grin and finally his shockingly green eyes.

She settled back down to go to sleep.

_I'm coming to you Zach. Just wait for me. Maybe you were right. Maybe true love can survive a civil war._


End file.
